Te Quiero
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【CANCELADO】En donde Tom le compone una canción a Star con su Guitarra Electrica por su aniversario de pareja; para demostrar de la manera más sincera ,romantica y cursi posible, el cuanto amaba a aquella rubia de ojos azules y de personadidad rebelde e indomable.


**¡Hellows!**

**Si la serie terminó y Starco, blah Blah Blah, me vale, no me importa, seguiré en lo mio como siempre, así que por favor no vengan a molestar con esto, gracias.**

**Ahora bien, este es un pequeño pero humilde regalo, lleno de todo mi amor y entrañas (?) Para mi querida y adorada Waifu YM015 por su cumpleaños!**

**Espero que tambien lo disfruten! **

**SVTFOE pertenece a Daron Nefcy©**

* * *

**Yo**

**.**

Si con una palabra podrían describir todo el día que tuvieron juntos sería: Maravilloso. En una no muy alejada colina verdosa se encontraban recostados muy acurrucados un par de jóvenes enamorados, quienes solo compartían el tiempo del otro desde hace un par de horas, disfrutando de una pequeña libertad que lamentablemente poco poseían en la actualidad dada sus ocupaciones y roles importantes que debían de cumplir.

Una pequeña escapada con la persona especial, un acto inmaduro para otros, pero necesarios para ellos quienes necesitaban al menos un respiro por tantas situaciones pasadas y en donde tenían que seguir trabajando para cumplir con sus metas y aspiraciones personales, sin descuidar, en ningún, momento el bienestar de sus queridos pueblos.

—Oye Star—llamó el Lucitor a la rubia—. Tenemos que volver al castillo, se hará tarde.

— ¡Ay…no~! —bostezó la fémina, abrazándolo tiernamente por el cuello, oliendo su colonia masculina que últimamente la volvía loca al olerla, el demonio se estremeció al sentir ahí la respiración de su chicha; luchando internamente para no caer bajo sus encantos.

—S-Star, es en serio, tus padres se preocuparan sino regresamos, recuerda que nos escapamos sin avisarle a nadie—Recordó, apartando la mirada con un salvaje sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La rubia fémina suspiró sin apartarse de él, haciendo que el sintiera todo su aliento de lleno y poniéndolo más nervioso de lo que estaba; ella besó su cuello coqueta y lo miró con un tierno puchero infantil para tratar de convencerlo.

—B-Buen intento, Star, pero debemos de irnos…—Trató de seguir fuerte a su convicción, la posición que se encontraba no era muy comprometedora pero estaban lo suficiente cerca como para sentir sus modestos pechos y fina cintura, las ganas de abrazarla, besarla y poseerla con pasión desenfrenada eran muchas, pero no podía, no así, no ahora, aún no era el momento y eso él lo respetaba como un mantra irrompible y sagrado, aunque le costara toda la maldita fuerza de voluntad que su pobre cuerpo poseía cuando se trataba de ella.

Con lentitud, colocó sus manos en su cintura y la aportó con todo su pesar, para darle una mirada más severa y que entienda que era importante.

Star volvió a suspirar derrotada, el aburrido papeleo la iba a perseguir por el resto de sus días de futura reina, pero si quería cumplir con aquella gran meta de unir a los monstruos y mewmanos, dándoles un trato justo para todos, debía de ser fuerte y aguantar aquella rutina estresante.

Tom suavizó su mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante a lo que Star le robó un beso, dejándolo como aquel bobo enamorado que era y ahora siendo ella la que reía triunfante por su acción impulsiva.

Sin más rodeos, ambos se levantaron, dieron un estirón a sus articulaciones adormecidas y se tomaron de las manos decididos, emprendiendo el camino hacia el prominente castillo de Mewni.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era de noche en aquella solitaria habitación, solo se oía el típico tic tac del reloj, mientras en silencio releía y releía la insufrible tarea de matemática que tenía en frente y que tenía que entregar el día de mañana. Se estaba estresando porque no entendía ni la mitad de lo que había escrito en el tema para poder resolver los benditos problemas, ni ayudándose en buscadores y viendo tutoriales terminaba de entender el tema.

Comenzó a pensar que volver a estudiar luego de un largo tiempo fuera, no fue la mejor idea de todas y pensó que seguir siendo un caballero de Mewni no se veía tan mal para seguir siéndolo en el futuro…

En fin, tampoco sin exagerar, extrañaba las aventuras y todo lo que conlleva tener ese rango, pero fue su decisión volver con sus padres y retomar su vida normal, seguir sus sueños normales porque al fin al cabo esa era su vida en donde tuvo la suerte de poder disfrutar cosas fuera de lo común gracias a conocer a su mejor amiga. Y aunque quería ser egoísta como aquella vez que abandonó a su familia en aquellos 15 años persiguiendo a Hekapoo, logró darse una segunda oportunidad para pensar mejor que era lo que quería realmente en su vida, llegando a la conclusión de que volver a la tierra y ver crecer a su hermanito junto a sus padres, fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado, por consecuencia regresar a la escuela era rotundamente necesario si quería entrar a una buena universidad para ser alguien en la vida.

— ¡MARCO!

Toda su concentración se fue a la mierda de total improvisto, el aludido dio un sobresalto y se cayó de espalda dándose en la cabeza en el proceso, refunfuñó adolorido se sobó el área afectad en donde al mismo tiempo reconocía al instante aquella voz masculina inconfundible para él.

— ¿Tom, qué haces aquí?

El Lucitor había aparecido de la misma nada tras un portar de fuego a las espaldas del Díaz.

— ¡Necesito tu ayuda urgente! —Pidió alterado.

—Calma, calma, primero siéntate y dime lo que pasa compadre—Indicó el moreno sentándose en aquella silla de hierro donde estaba antes, el demonio acotó y se sentó en la silla de al lado—. Ahora bien. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Tom tomó una bocanada de aire y habló: — En unos días Star y yo estamos de aniversario y no se me ocurre nada especial que darle.

— ¿En serio? —Cuestionó sorprendido—. Dude, eres una de las personas más detallistas que conozco. ¿Cómo es que no tienes algo en mente para darle?

—Lo sé, lo sé—Reconoció cabizbajo—. Lo que pasa, es que me he excedido con los regalos que le he dado, cada vez que puedo o veo algo que le gustaría o le quede bien, no puedo evitar dárselo con todo mi amor—Reconoció, sonrojado.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo otro?

—Que, necesito que este regalo sea muy especial para ella, quiero darle a entender que la quiero y amo más que nadie en el mundo—Respondió firme—. Este aniversario podría ser el último como novios…—Murmuró, Marco no pudo oír lo último.

—Sí que eres todo un Romeo, Tom—rio divertido, Tom bufó avergonzado—. Pero, estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que le des a ella de todo tu corazón, le gustará y le dejará en claro que la amas.

—En serio, Marco, gracias, pero no ayudas…. —Y aunque se sentía alagado por las palabras de su mejor amigo, en verdad necesitaba ideas buenas para poder utilizar la mejor y hacerlo lo más único y especial como fuera posible.

—Está bien, está bien, déjame pensar…. —Para su mala suerte, ninguna buena idea le venía a la mente, debía encontrar algo que se ajustara a él, pero ¡Por un Demonio! La mirada insistente lo estaba presionando incluso más que la tarea importante que tenía que hacer para entregar mañana que dejó de lado por completo—. ¿Por qué no le tocas una canción hecha por ti? —Soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— ¿Una canción dices? —Cuestionó, risueño—. Vamos Marco, sabes que ese no es mi estilo, como que andas viendo muchas novelas mexicanas últimamente.

Ahora fue el turno de Marco de ruborizarse hasta las orejas por la vergüenza ya que en sí era cierto, sabía que eran malas y abusaban del melodrama barato, pero eran una clase de gusto culposo que no lograba superar a estas alturas, además como no tenía mucho que ver en la televisión las veía para pasar el rato o más bien, para recalcarlo, como uno de sus placeres culposos que solo Tom y su padre sabían.

—T-Tienes razón, es estúpido—soltó una risita nerviosa, para disimular.

—Pero por otro lado…—chasqueó los dedos e invocó mediante una llamarada, una guitarra eléctrica de apariencia demoniaca digna de él—. ¿Realmente crees que a ella le gustaría algo así…?—Preguntó insistente, nervioso, mientras que sus dedos tocaban las cuerdas suavemente entonando una melodía fuerte pero agradable.

—No recordaba que tocaras tan bien—Alagó el moreno, escuchando atentamente la melodía—. En fin, como decía. ¿Le has regalado una canción alguna vez? Es más ¿Ella recuerda que tocas la guitarra de cuando eran niños? Una vez me contaste que en su segunda cita, descubriste que a ella le encantaba Sentencia de Amor, como tu voz, con todo el respeto que te mereces, no es muy buena, te metiste a estudiar guitarra eléctrica para seguir conquistándola ¿No?

—Buen punto…—Dejó de tocar y luego la desapareció con otro chasquido—. Pero la verdad, no estoy muy seguro, mi madre también dice que soy bueno con las palabras.

— ¡Vamos, hombre! Puede ser lo más cursi que quieras, pero créeme que a ella le encantará que le des algo totalmente hecho por ti, a mano y salido de tu corazón.

Tom se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos que a Marco le parecieron eternos, creyendo que está vez si había metido la pata con sus recomendaciones clásicas por culpa de su padre Rafael.

—Pensándolo bien, tú idea no está tan loca. Creo que me convenciste—Se paró de la silla y abrió un portal de fuego detrás—. Por cierto. ¿De casualidad estás enamorado o algo? —Preguntó pillo, Tom lo conocía demasiado bien para saber casi lo que pensaba, así como Marco podía leerle la mente como en estos momentos.

— ¡Ya lárgate, que tengo mucha tarea que hacer! —Exclamó, avergonzado y sonrojado. Tom soltó una carcajada y con un ademán se despidió de él.

Marco suspiró y movió las cabezas a ambos lados, claro que estaba enamorado de alguien, pero sentía que ella no lo quería de la misma manera luego de arruinar su antigua relación que tanto le costó conseguir, ya libre de la maldición de la Luna roja y que aunque haya afectado indirectamente muchas de sus malas decisiones no le parecía una buena excusa para tratar de volver con ella y darle la relación a la altura de sus buenos sentimientos le profesaban en aquel entonces y que no lo dejan en paz aún ahora.

Así que sin más, volvió a enterrar aquellos pensamientos que le atormentaban desde que la había vuelto a ver en aquella vieja banca donde habían tenido su primera cita antes y se dispuso a retomar sus labores escolares urgentes pare el día de mañana, ahora y esperaba que con ninguna otra distracción sorpresiva.

Quizás y con mucha suerte podría tener otra oportunidad, pero por ahora no era su prioridad y las cosas estaban bien así.

_Mentira que Subconscientemente ataca su mente para auto convencerse de aquello._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Así como en la tierra, en el Inframundo se encontraba a oscuras, más de los estándares normales de la superficie. El joven Lucitor terminaba de reaparecer en su habitación, en silencio buscó en uno de sus cajones de apariencia de calavera lo que parecía una hoja blanca y un lapicero de tinta roja como la sangre misma.

Horas antes, había cenado con la familia de Star luego de terminar unos papeleos molestos para formar el primer gran paso de Star en su revolución justa, por lo que se había hecho tan tarde que sus padres le pidieron que cenaran con ellos. Moon adoraba verlos juntos y como su relación seguía evolucionando y solidificándose cada vez más, no aguantaba las ganas de que Tom por fin se animara a pedirle matrimonio a su niña, pero entendía que son tiempos diferentes y no quería presionarlos en ningún momento. Por el lado de River, Tom le parecía un buen muchacho, le caía muy bien aunque creyó en algún momento que su hija elegiría a su escudero Marco, no le pareció tan sorprendente ni le molestó en ningún momento que estuviera con él, hasta se sentía sumamente feliz porque Tom era como el hijo varón que nunca pudo tener, agregando que veía en sus tres ojos rojizos, aquella mirada soñadora y llena de amor que él mismo suele darle a su querida esposa.

Cuando cenó y luego de despedirse tanto de sus futuros suegros como de su adorada novia, llegó a su hogar a dar noticias de su paradero, saludando a sus padres en el proceso con fuertes abrazos cariñosos diciéndoles que ya había cenado con los Butterfly esperando que no se molestarán por faltar aquella cena, ellos en contra de todo pronósticos se alegraron por él, porque aunque no hayan cenado juntos como siempre habituaban desde que había nacido, su charla habitual no se perdió por lo que compartió algunas de las cosas de las cuales hizo allá , como ayudando a Star a cumplir su cometido, sin contarle claro está los momentos íntimos como su pequeña escapada que dejó volar su imaginación y otros pensamientos impuros que solo se guardaba para sí mismo.

Después de despidió y se encaminó a su habitación, en donde luego de durar unas horas dando vueltas por aquí y por allá frustrado por aún en esas alturas no haber elegido el regalo de aniversario para Star, tomó la última de las decisiones desesperadas: Visitar a Marco y pedirle consejos. Porque sabiendo que él era su novio, entendía que Marco y Star tenían otro tipo de conexión, uno amistoso y de hermandad pura envidiable para cualquiera, y había cosas que para su pesar que Marco conocía y él no, cosa que le llegaba a molestar un poco pero que respetaba al mismo tiempo. Porque confiaba plenamente en ellos como para hacer escenitas de celos o ver su amistad como más allá, cuando en realidad fue solo un mal entendido provocado en parte por su culpa al invitar a Star al baile de la Luna Sangrienta como último recurso, estúpido e inmaduro de volver con ella sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos.

Ah, qué mal y persona era antes, al menos esos malos recuerdos los tomaba como experiencia para no volver a cometer dichos errores.

Al final, luego de hablar con Marco y regresarse a su casa nos encontramos con un Tom sin ninguna jodida idea de cómo hacer una canción, tocarla no era difícil, era hacer que rimara la letra junto a las melodías de la guitarra, algo que no debía ser ni muy pomposo ni muy dramático o Darks como muchos consideran su naturaleza demoniaca.

Tenía pocos días y ninguna idea. ¿Aún le daba tiempo cambiar de opinión a estas alturas? Sí, pero estaba decidido a expresarle sus sentimientos en una canción por la sugerencia de Marco. Algo lo suficientemente único como especial.

¡Así que no se rendiría tan fácil!

Definitivamente, tenía un largo camino que recorrer en busca de las palabras adecuadas que usar.

Si tan solo fuera tan fácil como decirle sus sentimientos como todos los días que la ve y conviven.

O ¿Quizás sí?

_No lo sabría si al menos no lo intentara, porque sea cual sea el resultado, aquella canción expresaría sus más profundos y sinceros sentimientos hacia su adorada Starship._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Un viejo One-Shot que comencé el año pasado antes de morir mi disco duro y perder todo ;-;**

**Me quedó tan largo que terminé por dividirlo en tres partes, partes que pueden cambiar porque no me terminaron de convencer...**

***Toma Aire***

_**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YANNY, WAIFU DE MI VIDA, MUJER DE CORAZÓN! GRACIAS POR TU BELLA AMISTAD, POR ESTAR AHÍ, POR ANIMARME, POR HACERME REIR, POR APOYARME, SEGUIR IMPULSANDOME A ESCRIBIR CUANDO ODIO CASI TODO LO ESCRIBO, TE AMO UN CHINGO CON TODAS MIES ENTRAÑAS Y LAMENTO SER TAN IRRESPONSABLE CON LOS FICS :'D**_

**Conocerte fue de las mejores desiciones de mi vida, por favor nunca cambies ni me abandones, no te dejaré hacerlo aunque ya no me quieras e.e (?)**

**Espero que en este día la haya pasado bien con tu familia y compañeros de trabajo, estoy aquí para lo que necesites, Te amo #Nohomo Y Valoro mucho tu amistad :'3**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, no es el final, pronto tendrán las siguientes partes y más TomStar por estos lares, puede que el fandom se esté muriendo, la serie no haya tenido el mejor final del mundo *cofcofStarcoforzadocofcof* pero como amante ferviente de esta pareja junto al Jarco, me encargaré de seguir trayendoles más de mis escritos de estas dos bellas parejas que amo un chingo!**

**Sin nada más que decir: ¡Gracias por leer!**

_**Sayonara!**_


End file.
